Take Down
by neonkoi
Summary: Conan and KID find themselves in a strange alliance as they both go against the Black Organization. The thief slowly starts to find out all of his tanei-kuns secrets, one of which the shrunken detective has a hard time to explain.. Being extremely flustered and all. "Tantei-kun is a Tantei-chan!" Fluff! Fem!Shin. - KaiShin - "Baka! Don't yell it out to the world!"
1. Temporary antidotes and kidnapping KIDS

_**Chapter one of Take Down. Improved version since I half-arsed the other story.. sorry about that.. hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed **_

* * *

Ran was going to kill her. It was official. Shinichi was a _dead women_. As Conan, she couldn't exactly call her all the time, so now that she's back, even if temporarily.. she's most likely going to be demanding answers. If was very much like her to do so. And Shinichi wasn't sure she wanted to face her karate.

"I'm so dead.. so so very dead." And she proceeded to mutter it until she got to the heist location, where she knew Sonoko had dragged her best friend. Maybe Lady Luck would favor her for tonight and Ran wouldn't see her.. hopefully. Lady Luck wasn't always on her side.

Thankfully, Haibara, the demon child (or woman technically) as Shinichi put it, had come up with a temporary antidote that would most likely last her at least three days, given her bad luck didn't interfere. Which it usually did. Getting back to the antidote though- the side effects were rather nasty. That is, if you count looking extremely malnourished and had fussy red nail scars from where you clawed at yourself during the transformation.

She didn't know it was possible to get that painful during the transfiguration. The previous 'temporary antidotes' did not hurt that much! Eventually Haibara strapped her hands down because she was inflicting self harm with her nails. Another side effect- A good one, mind you, was her hair grew back out, and it's never been softer. Like silk, Haibara had commented.

The best effect would be her being simply her. She was no longer a cross dressing eight year old and no longer had worries at the moment. Well, besides hiding from a huge organization that wouldn't blink an eye at blowing someone up. But hey! Think positive. Be optimistic. All that jazz~

Pulling her hood down further, Shinichi made her way into the building, being careful not to let the fans outside break her very fragile body. They could be rough sometimes and she was in no position to take a direct blow. She then proceeded to walk up to Nakamori-Keibu's loud self and explain she was a detective. It took a lot of explaining, convincing, and cheek pulling to finally understand she was here to catch that darn, elusive thief.

There she used her wits to help the Police Task Force solve any unsolved questions with the Heist notes. It worried her slight, about how all of Japan's police we're idiots. Seriously, she knew why Kaito KID got so bored easily. Even when she was in the state of a cross-dressing eight year old, she was more of a challenge. But that's why they're rivals, she supposed.

But now she would be facing him a Shinichi. Kudo Shinichi, high school detective. _Female _her. Not boy Conan, her. Female _Shinichi._ The one he had met at the clock tower, and had foiled his plans of stealing the hands, yet he still heroically saved the clock tower from being teared down. For a thief, he was a pretty nice guy. He even jumped out of a air blimp to save her.

Enough about that though. She wasn't here to save him, she was here to catch him. Not to mention she'd like some time off from homicide cases. KID's heist were a stress reliever for those. But ah – speak of the devil and he shall come. The power cut- and turned back on to reveal KID seemingly standing over the air of the display case of his current target – Midnight's Blue Sapphire.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, to a truly magical night!" The thief started with his trademark smirk, eying the crowd before frowning slightly. He must not have seen Shinichi's alter ego and was disappointed, or was that _sad? _Well, oh well buddy, you're stuck with the grown version tonight.

The smirk was back on place before anyone knew what had happened. A snap of the fingers and glitter and confetti were everywhere. Shinichi had seen this trick many times and had already learned to bring an umbrella, hence the one she was holding above her head now.

The cops and fans hadn't been as lucky, some were still coughing up confetti. And Shinichi wondered that despite KID's 'No one get's hurt' rule; someone would probably die from to much confetti and glitter congestion. It was possible, people choke on food, so why not party items? And personally, Shinichi has seen so many people die in so many weird ways, that death from confetti was quite mild in terms of exoticism. But alas, back to the heist.

Shinichi yawned, and strapped her portable umbrella back on her belt. She was quite tired after ignoring all of Haibara's warnings to rest and not go to the heist. Oh well. She could deal with demon child later.

The thief jumped down from midair and grabbed the sapphire before making his way to Shinichi in slow, dramatic, echoing steps. Within the detectives musings, she concluded that when she was lost in thought, the thief had some how managed to duck-tape the entire Police Force to the ceiling. It was quite funny, really.

"Are you the replacement for my dear, tantei-kun?" The thief asked brightly as her lightly poked Shinichi on the nose, duly noting how the girl keep her face and eyes hidden by her hood. Shinichi, startled at how close he was took a couple steps back. That was awkward, she supposed. A world renowned detective having they're nose poked by a world renowned thief, is a horrendously childish manner. But what can you expect from a thief who calls himself KID?

"Replacement?" Shinichi asked, attempting to act oblivious to the whole 'Conan' thing. "I'm Kudo Shinichi, a detective!" Maybe that outburst was a little stupid on her part. She was trying to conceal her identity after all. Oh well, who's the thief gonna tell? His dove?

"The detective from the clock tower?" Kaito asked her with a skeptical expression. "Why are you being so secretive then? Aren't you famous?" Shinichi rose her eyebrow at that. Such a prying thief.

"Why does it matter?" Her tone came out a bit more irked than intended and the white-clad thief rose his hand in a surrendering manner. "Sorry." She apologized softly. "Didn't mean to yell, it's just personal."

"I see, well I'll be on the rooftop, I'd love to see if you can keep up." The Moonlight magician smirked. He was challenging her, any idiot could tell, and she thought for a moment the warmth that spread through her was fondness. Either way, Challenge accepted.

So began the chase and evasion. Multiple glitter and feather traps were nearly set off but Shinichi soon swiftly avoided them, pushing herself to the rooftop where Kaito waited. She knew she shouldn't be pushing her body this much, especially with no rest after the transformation. But she couldn't help it. So instead she pushed herself, ad arrived on the roof looking like a hot-mess.

She didn't miss the concern that flashed through KID's eyes as he caught herself from stumbling into a collapse as she breathed heavily. He discarded the jewel with no interest and laid Shinichi down, taking off her hood. He then noticed the sunken cheekbones and dark circles under her clenched shut eyes and felt bad. He felt guilty for challenging her when she was obviously sick.

But then her eyes opened. They were the same eyes he had come to admire on Conan. Piercing blue, calculating, and dangerous. The eyes that looked straight into people and determined who and what they were. They were Detective Eyes. With integrity like none else. Always seeking the truth.

"Are you alright-" He was cut of by her smirk and something cold snapping around his wrists. She had just _handcuffed _him. Something the police have been trying to do for years. And she just so simply did it, right there in front of his eyes. Yeah she had done while he was distracted, but she had still done it nonetheless.

"Gotcha." She winked as she struggled to sit up. Being overly cautious, she took out another pair of handcuffs and cuffed her right wrist to his left. "Just so you don't get away." And then she proceeded to drag him to the rooftop doors where she could hear the footsteps of the police. They had finally made it out of that duct-tape trap. And were now setting of a lot more. Poor poor idiots..

Kaito was contemplating what do when the police burst through the doors covered in glue, feathers and paint. Deciding to screw sleight-of-hand to get his tools to take off the handcuffs-(the detective would notice and kill him, her hands move with his now)- he simply decided to gas her with his sleeping gas, then promptly throw them both off the edge of the sky-scraper and making beeline to one of his hideouts, maneuvering the hang-glider the best he could with one hand and holding a way to light-weighed girl in the other.

It had been a wonderful day, and KID had been officially labeled as a kidnapper. Shinichi had once again been kidnapped, god knows how many times. The jewel? Well the jewel laid on the roof to be discovered by Nakamori-Keibu who declared victory to the press.

And all to be continued in the next chapter where Shinichi may or may not kill Kaito for kidnapping her.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed- R&amp;R**_

_**-Neonkoi**_


	2. Treating hostages and KID questions

_**Chapter two is here! R&amp;R! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own detective conan/case closed **_

* * *

The first thing Shinichi woke up to was a delicious smell. And then she noticed a warm blanket wrapped around her on the bed she was laying in, her hood discarded beside her. The sky blue tee she had on revealed a lot of her malnourished self and angry nail scars along her arms. Who had taken off her jacket? In fact, where was she? This was certainly not her bed or room.

Now panicking, she reminded herself to take deep breaths. Once she finally got it under control, she sluggishly put back on her jacket. It would appear she was still tired because of the sleepi- Wait a second! KID and the handcuffs and the sleeping gas and the rooftop. It all came back at once and the only thing she could say was, "KID kidnapped me." Before laughing rather soullessly. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Now now Meitantei-chan, I'm rather attached to my life." Kaito said, startling the poor girl to the point she jumped. The thief laughed and steadied her and she stumbled off the edge of the bed. "You hungry? I made chicken soup!" He exclaimed happily leading her into the kitchen where she took a good look at him.

It was officially weird. First she was kidnapped by Kaito KID, world renowned thief, who is now treating her to a meal in most likely one of his safe houses (Seeing how he's not stupid enough to bring her to his house or leave her on the street) and he was wearing the most casual of clothing with a ball cap and his monocle. At least he confirmed her earlier suspicions. He's definitely a teenager. Her age too.

Kaito chuckled nervously as her calculating gaze. Who knew how much information he was technically giving her just by wearing what he was wearing at the moment. Even so, he placed two bowls on the table and filled them with the delicious soup. Making her sit across from them. She raised her eyebrow at the bowl and Kaito gave her a disbelieving look.

"I didn't poison it! I swear." Was he could say before she shrugged and started eating. They had soon both finished and Kaito put up the bowls and re-took his seat at the table. The awkward silence lasted about thirty minutes before the poor magician snapped. "So," He started. "Is there anything you should be telling me?"

"Huh?" Was Shinichi's dumb reply with her deadpanned expression. She had been playing with one of her long silky curls when a certain thief interrupted her musings. "Tell you what? I have nothing to say to the person who kidnapped me."

"You gave me no choice." Kaito pouted, looking away with his arms crossed. "And I'm talking about the scars. They've been self inflicted considering the angels. What happened?" Shinichi sighed, putting her chin in her hand. Then glared at the thief. That glare brought Gin to shame, but the thief was persistent.

"Well you're not an idiot. I'll give you that. But how and why it happened is none of your concern." She told him and the thief scooted his chair back rather loudly and disappeared into another room, coming out with a first aid kit, slamming it on the table.

"Take of your hoodie."

"No!"

"Do it or I'll have to gas you again." He warned and Shinichi hesitantly took of her hoodie, shying away from Kaito's anger. Seeing this, Kaito's eyes soften and he pats her on the head and ruffles her hair. "Sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. Show me the cuts?" Shinichi nodded shyly, her face turning slightly red from being flustered and she was sticking her bottom lip out, pouting in the most adorable way.

Kaito nearly cooed. Even though he just met the detective, he's felt like he'd known her forever. He was worried about her condition though, and how much pain could she have possibly been in to scar herself to this extent. It positively irked him. He wanted answers. He just wasn't sure how to get them. But she wasn't leaving until he got them, he knew that much.

Getting back to the task at hand, he proceeded to spray antiseptic. Shinichi flinched as the sting got to her, and Kaito squeezed one of her hands in a comforting gesture than gently wrapped her arm up in bandages. His eyes narrowed dangerously when Shinichi unconsciously protected her stomach with had received the worst of the cuts.

"Show me." His voice was dangerously low yet warm and soft at the same time. It pained him to see her hurt and vulnerable. She was strong and confident when he had met her at the clock tower. She had so easily taken him down. The dauntless spirit of hers seemed to have become wary and over cautious. While she was still brave and determined, she almost seemed scared. It made him mad. Who could have done this? When Kaito found out, let hell break lose.

Shinichi didn't like the look Kaito was giving her. It was the same look she had countered every time she looked in the mirror. His eye's were looking straight through her, piecing her together despite her efforts to remain hidden. She sighed and Kaito looked at her concerned.

"I'll show you the cuts, just stop looking at me that way. It's creeping me out." She scolded, taking off her hoodie and placing it on the table. Kaito looked at her thinness with sadness. Had she been starving herself? Or was she in a position to where she couldn't eat? Either way, he was still angry. And his anger only got stronger when he saw the red angry scar mark along her stomach. They were deep and looked like they had been carelessly cared for.

"You should take care of yourself more, Shin-chan." KID told her as he got to work on her stomach. Shinichi blinked rapidly at the use of the nickname her mother gave her. Shin-chan the Shinigami. It wasn't her fault she attracted every dead body within a twenty mile radius. But besides that, it was kind of embarrassing to have the moonlight magician touching your stomach.

Not to mention, Shinichi was a bit ticklish and the giggles left before she could stop them. Kaito looked at her in bewilderment before smirking. So the detective was ticklish? Oh that's interesting~ He quickly wrapped her stomach up and tugged down her shirt. Still smirking he poked the flustered detective on the forehead.

"Is Shin-chan ticklish?"He asked teasingly with his own little chuckle. Shinichi abruptly stood up and went to the front door to find it locked. Of course the thief would lock her in. She tried all the other windows and even tried shattering the glass. Kaito looked on in amusement, the detective wasn't leaving any time soon. Meanwhile shinichi sighed, the thief had thief proofed his house. Darn frigging wonderful. And she only had two days- Wait what was today?

"How long was I asleep?" She asked curiously.

"Well," Kaito started sheepishly. "I accidentally overdosed you with sleeping gas, so you've been asleep for a whole day." Shinichi blanched. That meant she only had today for the transformation to revert. Oh no, Haibara was gonna kill her..

"I need to call that demon!" She exclaimed suddenly startling Kaito. She checked her pockets for her phone and sighed. The thief had took it. "Gimme." She demanded and the thief feigned innocence. He blinked cutely and tilted his head. Shinichi had to hold back a blush.

"Give you what?" He asked, his voice sickly childish as he blinked innocently. Shinichi glared, walking up to the thief, poking him multiple times in the chest. Kaito smiled and grabbed her hand, successfully stopping the pokes. She sighed tiredly, she had over worked her body at the heist.

"I need to call Haibara." She told him tiredly, leaning into his chest without realizing it. Kaito was stunned slightly before he pulled her closely to him and held his arms around her waist. She was hugging KID without even realizing it. "The temporary antidote is wearing off."

"Temporary antidote?" He asked curiously. But Shinichi had fallen asleep and couldn't answer. He would have thought that was cute if she wasn't panting and burning up. Wait.. why was she panting and burning up? He had an aching suspension it had something to do with the temporary antidote. But why would she need an antidote? Poison? That would explain her condition, he supposed.

Taking her back to the room she had woken up in, he set laid her down. For now, he'd just take care of her to the best of his ability. But that's kinda hard when said girl wakes up screaming and clutching her chest in pain.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment-**_

_**-Neonkoi**_


	3. The tales of Conan and KID

_**Here's chapter three! TADA! Anyways, I'm not sure I like this chapter but whatever... there's not as much humor..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed**_

* * *

It was hot and uncomfortable. The spasms had woke her up from where she had previously passed out. She could tell KID was holding her in a tight embrace, but she couldn't make out why. Her brain felt like it was literally fried and she couldn't comprehend anything well. She could tell someone was screaming, most likely herself, she concluded. And there was something wet dripping onto her shoulder. It was a odd comparison with her now searing hot skin.

And then it hit her, even with her fried mind she could tell Kaito was crying. She wanted to tell him it was okay, that this was the normal feeling of her reverting back into Conan, but a scream escaped instead and she clutched onto him tightly.

"Should I take you to the hospital?" He rushed when she calmed down and stopped screaming. She dug her nails into his back but the thief paid no mind, too concerned for the detectives health.

"N-no." She stuttered. She couldn't go to the hospital. In fact, she shouldn't even be reverting right now. Screw you too, Lady Luck! She can't turn back into Conan now, not with the thief here. She couldn't let him in on the secret. That would endanger him. And not that she'd ever admit it, but she was quite fond of him.

"What should I do then?!" The magician was positively panicking by this point. The girl he was holding was literally smoking! Smoking! What the hell is normal about that? Nothing, nothing I tell you! The whole concept was completely insane!

To make matters worse, Shinichi successfully shrank into Conan in the arms of the thief. And Kaito almost agreed with Nakamori-keibu. He _was _insane!

"T-tantei kun?" He asked hesitantly, his eyes wide staring at the shrunken teen in his grip. "Tantei-kun is a Tantei-chan?!" Conan- with a lot longer hair of course, breathed heavily and struggled out of the grip of the magician. Her hoodie was the only thing covering up her now-child body, and it was overlarge and baggy.

"Baka! Don't yell it out to the world!" Shinichi- or perhaps now Conan yelled as she attempted to get up. She ended up walking two steps before tripping on her floor length hair, hitting the ground with a thud. She tried to get up again, but her limbs refused to move. Instead, KID ended up having to pick her up, shaking and rather stunned. He placed her back on the bed and Conan groaned. She felt horrible and Kaito himself seemed kinda out off it. Well, that's what happens when someone defies freaking science. One stunned phantom thief? Check.

For a few minutes, all Conan could do was lay down and hope the pain would go away. But it didn't, so she couldn't quite do anything. At least KID seemed to be coming back down to Earth. It had been hard to accept, the reality of an adult turning into a kid, but since he is kinda chasing after a jewel of immortality, its not _that_ out of it... possibly. That also mean Tantei-kun has been a girl all this time and she's been lying to a lot of people. Ironic really, being a detective and all.

But that's besides the point, he- she technically, needs help. Possibly pain medicine if the painful wheezing and panting is anything to go by. Swooping the child into a sitting position, he fetched the detective a pair of his boxers and one of his smaller shirts. He turned around and she gratefully changed into them, thankful to be out of her sweaty hoodie. The shirt was a little large though.. not that she was complaining.

"KID, you can turn around now." She stated as she threw her previous clothes in the dirty hampers bin she found in the room. The thief turned and eyed her curiously. He really wanted some answers and Shinichi had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to worm her way out of this one. But before he started asking questions.. "I promise I won't run away if you give me my phone. I need to call someone."

"This Haibara person?" He asked curiously.

"How do you know about Haibara?" Conan asked with a skeptical brow raised. She was at one of the KID heist's before, but she didn't think he took notice of the shrunken scientist. He stayed quiet as he fiddled with her phone that appeared in his hand with a puff of smoke. She went up to him, tripping multiple times on her hair that had decided to be like Rapunzel. She was going to have to cut it, for she was a cross dressing child, as weird as that may be.

"Believe it or not Tantei-kun, er, I mean Tantei-chan. You tend to talk in your sleep." He offered as an explanation as he bent down to the child's level and handed the phone to her. Conan took the phone and sighed rather cutely in Kaito's opinion. Shinichi's child version with overlarge shirts and boxer shorts, with her hair trailing behind her on the floor and her piercing blue eyes uncovered from their regular glasses was adorable. So adorable, Kaito wanted to squeeze the life out of the human-adult-child teddy bear in front of him.

And he almost did. Only years of practice with emotions and self refrain held him back. He couldn't help his eyes scanning over her once more though, she was just too adorable not to look at. He'd have to think Yusaku and Yukiko later for having such an adorable daughter. They might be a bit weirded out, but _oh-well. _He also noticed how her scars had completely disappeared,(the bandages had fallen off from her when she shrank)on her child like body. It was _weird._

"Um KID? Can you get out of the room, it's kind of a private conversation."She told him, slightly startled by how creepily the thief was staring at her. Kaito nodded his head and left, chuckling at how strange that sentence was coming from the body of a seven year old.

She searched her contacts for the phone and finally found the one she labeled under 'Mad Scientist'. Clicking on it, she shuddered as it started to ring. She was going to be in so much trouble. And it rang, and rang.

"_Hello?" _A voice sounded from the other side, appearing to be annoyed. Shinichi sighed, of course she'd have to be in a bad mood. "_Who is this?_" She asked suspiciously, which was strange with such a high pitched child's voice.

"H-hi Haibara." Conan greeted nervously.

"_Kudo-san! Is that you?" _Ai asked, and Shinichi smiled at the relief in her shrunken friends voice. "_Are you okay? Where are you and why do you sound like Conan? Wait, did you turn back already?" _Shinichi nodded dumbly before realizing Haibara couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I changed back. KID.. Um..KID sorta kidnapped me." She explained and chuckled.

"_KID what?_" Haibara asked dangerously. It reminded Conan of snakes and venom.

"He KIDnapped me... ironic really."

"_And you changed back in front of him?_"

"In his arms actually." She corrected with a very loud and fake laugh. "He knows my identity and all, and now he's demanding more answers. I k-kinda told him I'd tell him if he gave me back my phone, which he did, so rea-" The detective was cut off when the scientist hung up the phone. Honestly, always so darn rude!

Shinichi took it as a sign to be able to tell him, but also knew Haibara wasn't happy at all. It didn't matter now though, it's not like she could change what's already happened. Maybe she should ask Hakase Agasa to invent a time traveling machine or something. Or not.

She was brought out of her musings when someone picked her up and carried her to the living room and set her on the couch. The person who carried her, none other than KID of course, grinned at her and ruffled her hair.

"She hung up on you." He laughed and Shinchi kicked him in the shin muttering something about eavesdropping thief's and soccer balls. "Ow~" He complained and glared at the pouting child. "So Tantei-chan, tell me what happened."

"Do I have to?" She asked in a small voice. She really wasn't in the mood to tell anyone, but Kid seemed determined to find out anyway. She sighed, and sat Indian style on the couch. "It happened a year and a half ago. I ran into an illegal transaction with men in black clothes. I was distracted then knocked out, they then forced me to swallow something they believed would have killed me and left me to die. Long story short, I got shrunken into a child and changed my identity."

"They poisoned you?" He asked angrily. Shinichi nodded sadly and sighed once more.

"I suppose it's fine though. They'd never suspect me as the kid that's been messing around with them and taking them down. It should stay that way too. If they know I'm Kudo Shinichi, they will not hesitate to kill anyone I've ever associated with. Do you understand?" She asked darkly.

"I understand, I suppose I'm in a similar situation. Since you told me yours, it's only fair I told you mine." Kaito said to the child, smiling bitterly. "My father, the original KID was killed protecting a gem called Pandora. It's said to give you immortality. I've been searching for it at my heists. It's possible the same people that are after you are after me too. Do you know someone by the name of Snake?"

"No." She smiled sadly. "Everyone I know in the Black Organization has alcoholic code names. It is possibly another branch though." She told Kid helpfully, playing with a strand of her hair. "I have a way to ask." KID raised a questioning eyebrow but Conan just winked. "Sorry, not allowed to give out my source."

"Fair enough, you don't even seemed surprised about the gem though." He said skeptically. Shinichi smirked, and Kaito didn't like it. It was the smirk that Hakuba usually wore when he knew something that he didn't.

"Let's just say I knew the original KID when I was a child."

"What?" Kaito asked in disbelief. "Did you know his real identity then." That would be bad. Kaito just admitted he was his son, so if she knew, his identity was out.

"It's fine _Kuroba-kun~_" Shinichi said mockingly. "I think I've known for a while now." She admitted. She did have her suspicions, and now that she know Toichi was actually his father, this must be the young Kaito who she met once when she was younger. Kaito.. heh.. Toichi always did have a twisted sense of humor.

"_You have_?" He asked exasperated. "Then why have I even bothered to put up a disguise?" He yelled pulling off his ball cap and monocle making Shinichi blush. She supposed this is what girls at her school liked to call 'eye candy'. Kaito stopped pouting and looked back at the shrunken detective. "Wait a second! I got off topic.. What did dad tell you about Pandora."

Shinichi smiled mysteriously and Kaito felt a little intimidated.

"_You'll find out soon enough."_

* * *

**_R&amp;R! It might be awhile before I update.. sorry!_**

**_-Neonkoi_**


	4. Cutting hair and KID talks and plans

**_Sorry the chapter is short, but I wanted to update something. Hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer. I don not own Detective Conan/Case Closed_**

* * *

Kaito and Conan decided to crash at her house, the Kudos resident so they could formulate a plan to catch one of the BO members. Shinichi reckoned an interrogation and who better than to break peoples minds than the prankster of Ekoda High, Kaito Kuroba?

But currently, Conan and Kaito were held up in one of the many bathrooms in the Kudo Mansion trying to turn Conan into 'Conan'. Other basic explanations include cutting her hair to it's previous style as a cross dressing eight year old. Kaito didn't really seem willing to participate though.

"But you look so _adorable_ as a girl!" He exclaimed dramatically, waving the pair of scissors around. Conan sighed and grabbed a spare pair. Which Kaito confiscated in a puff of green spoke. "No! I can't let you cut it!"

"I have to!" She yelled. "Everyone knows Conan as a boy, so I have to be a boy. Hand over the scissors. I'm going to cut my hair no matter what you do."

"You're not the least bit attached to it?" He asked with a pout. He would have thought she would be a bit sad.. kinda like he was, as weird as that sounded.

"I'm not one of those stereotypical girls that love there hair." She muttered, snatching up a pair of the scissors from the thief. The thief stopped her once again, but didn't protest on her reasons, instead he started cutting her hair himself.

"Children aren't supposed to play with scissors, Tantei-chan~" He teased lightly and smirked. He had plans for this hair, and knowing him. He could pull it off with his eyes closed. The turnout made KID smile happily while Shinichi herself looked confused. She turned to the mirror and did a double take on her reflection. She was an exact replica of Kaito, albeit she was a female. If she didn't know it was herself, she'd probably suspect the B.O started shrinking more people.

Kaito nodded eagerly at her, waiting for approval. All Conan could do was gape at his reflection though. It did look good, she'd admit. It was just very unexpected. Of course KID would pull something like that, she _should _have expected it. She finally stopped gaping and smiled gently, placing her glaces on.

"I approve." She stated in a soft tone.

"You do?" Kaito asked excitingly, the scissors disappeared in a puff of smoke as he picked up the teen-child. "You look so adorable! A mini me. Aoko would have a heart attack if she could see you." He commented.

"Aoko?" Conan muttered curiously. She placed a finger on her chin and tapped, thinking of where she heard that name. Kaito snapped a picture for memory. "Nakamori Aoko, right? Inspector Nakamori-San's daughter?" She asked amusingly.

"Yup!" Kaito chirped happily. "She's my best friend."

"I wonder how much information her father gives you unintentionally." Sighed Conan. She knew the inspector was an idiot, but to actually know Kaito in person and not suspect KID. It brought a concerning worry for the future safety of Japan.

"Well, you know him. The information makes my heist a lot easier." He replied with a sheepish grin, Conan returned it with a glare. "Now, don't look so scary Tantei-chan." He scolded playfully. "Anyways mini-me, whats next?" Conan's smirk was intimidating.

"I contact my inside source."

"Who?"

"Vermouth."

Conan rushed Kaito out of the room and ignoring the magicians protests and questions. Locking the door and heading into the wardrobe to block certain eavesdroppers, she called. The phone rang for awhile and Shinichi almost hung up. The nerves were getting to her. She wasn't even sure she would help.

"_Hello silver bullet-chan."_The voice rang out and the shrunken detective put the phone up to her ear. She shivered slightly at the cold tone Vermouth was using. She must have interrupted something.

"I need you're help with something." The detective told the woman seriously. She wouldn't beat around the bush, she'd dive head first into the problem. Vermouth knew so much, yet she liked to tease the girl so. Shinichi wondered how her mother and this woman were ever friends.

_"__Ara~ No greeting me first. You have no manners." _Shinichi could feel Vermouth smirk through the phone and sighed. Vermouth taking a more serious voice asked, "_What is it?_" After all, the shrunken child was stubborn and never really asked for help. She'd rather be wrong and stubborn than safe and right.

"I need to know if one of the B.O members would like to volunteer in an interrogation." She smirked. "I prefer a newbie. One that won't be missed but has information on the hide outs and possibly some of the 'jobs' you send them out to do."

"_That's quite the request, Silver bullet-chan. Yet I'll be a be to manage. I'll text you a time and location tomorrow. Bye bye Silver-" _The line ended and Shinichi jumped out of the humid wardrobe and unlocked the door to find a grumpy magician glaring at her.

"It was all muffled!" He complained loudly. "I couldn't hear a thing!"

"Good." Was all Conan said, smirking as she called in another number. This time a young and stern voice picked up.

"_What?"_ Conan laughed nervously and KID eyed her curiously.

"Hey Haibara. I need you to cover for me the next few day's. I have a plan to give information on the B.O." The shrunken scientist fired questions at her but the detective wouldn't elaborate. She didn't need Ai putting herself in danger because of personal grudges. All though, that is prejudice on her part. All she said to Haibara was that she'd need an excuse for Ran and asked her to all her in sick at school.

"_Fine._" Haibara mumbled unhappily, hanging up the phone. Shinchi breathed a sigh of relief before muttering 'rude' under her breath. Kaito just laughed.

"Was that the demon lady?" He asked with an amused eyebrow. Conan nodded dully as she led Kaito up to her room. "She was a child though." She gave him an 'are you stupid' look before Kaito face palmed. "Same situation then?"

"Yup." Shinchi told him. "She was also an Organization member." The reaction on the thief was priceless and she couldn't help but smirk. "She's safe though. We're pretty much in the same situation." The reassurance helped Kaito slightly, but he had to say, the detective keep weird friends.

Upon entering Shinichi's old/current bedroom, Kaito eyed it curiously. It was so plain. Just a bed, wardrobe, desk, and books. It was kind of disappointing, but then again, it's _her _he's talking about. She was more focused on work than decorating.

"You're going to need to sleep on the couch tonight, but before that, I want you to see something." The thief nodded and the shrunken detective took out one of the drawers to her desk and then removed part of the wood on the inside. A bunch of old envelopes fell to the ground and Kaito eyed them. Shinhi picked them up, dusting them off and smiling sadly.

"It's everything I have in memory of Toichi. He was like an uncle to me. I was so young but he'd always treat me like an adult. He never underestimated me." She told the magician sadly. He gazed at her with understanding. He missed his father too. How come he didn't know about Shinichi and her parents ties with her dad.

"T-that's me!" Kaito exclaimed upon seeing a picture Shinichi pulled out of the envelope. "You're there too. Have we met before." He asked and she nodded, smiling. He looked at the picture. It was the two of them holding hands, grinning as Kaito handed little Shinichi ice cream outside.

"Once before Toichi died." She explained, handing him the stuff as she jumped in bed. "You can look them over down stairs, I'm tired and it's getting late. Goodnight Kuroba-kun." He smiled gently before heading out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight Tantei-chan."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment, it's motivating inspiration! Or something like that.. I write faster and happier with more comments to sum things up! R&amp;R**_

_**-Neonkoi**_


	5. Side Effects and KID meets Vermouth

_**Finally got around to updating.. it's only been about four days though.. so it's early! Hurrah! I would love and appreciate reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed**_

* * *

The next morning, Shinichi awoke to the full blown effects of the temporary antidote. She had completely neglected the thoughts of the repercussions as she tried to talk to KID yesterday. She should have remembered Haibara's warning. She was exhausted physically and emotionally, the pain in her chest was becoming almost unbearable. The only comfort she could seem to find was the sweet smell of breakfast. Of course KID would. It was kinda sweet, she admitted.

As much as she wanted to eat, she wouldn't let him see her like this. She was pretty sure she looked like a wreck. Her messy Kaito hair was even messier and it actually looked cute, she decided she wouldn't need to brush it. So instead she, just took a quick shower and changed into some of her Conan clothes she kept at the house. Hopefully the stupid thief won't notice her pain. He always made a fuss about everything. The next thing Shinichi would know, she'd be in a hospital.

She shuddered at the thought. Hospitals. The place that keeps people against their will. It smells of antiseptics and death. An awkward combination, mind you. Not to mention, the food's always terrible! And there are many more things Shinichi is likely to name to her growing hatred of hospitals. And if you asked, she was not exaggerating. You'd be surprised at how many people get murdered there.

"Tantei-Chan~" Kaito sang as he barged into her room. He acted as if he owned the place. "I made breakfast~" The detective scoffed. How could anyone be such a morning person? That's it. She needed coffee. And so she rushed passed the happy-go-lucky phantom thief and to the machine she thought was invented by heaven. The thief followed after and grimaced at her totally black coffee. "You do know that stuff is bad for children bodies."

"Well, thankfully I don't plan on being stuck in one." She hissed, glaring at the slightly guilty Kaito. She really hated it when people reminded her of her 'condition' and the limits that came with it. The do and the don't. She had already been over this with a certain shrunken scientist, she didn't need to add an obnoxious thief to the list.

"Sorry." Kaito muttered sheepishly and Shinichi had to repress a wince when pain shot through her protesting body. She really needed to learn how to not over exert herself. It was very problematic. Kaito narrowed his eyes sceptically as he caught sight of the very well suppressed wince. But Kaito was a master at masks, so of course he noticed. He wouldn't say anything though, the young detective would immediately deny it, but he would keep a closer eye on her.

Conan- or Shinichi, -It didn't matter because they were technically the same person- didn't notice Kuroba's skeptical gaze as she happily drank her coffee and proceeded onto breakfast. Kaito followed suit, minus the coffee. He never liked bitter things.

Soon the long expected ding came from Shinichi's private phone. The unknown number meant it was probably Vermouth, seeing as she disposed of her other phone by now. Never leave a track, Shinichi mused, glancing over the message. It was indeed Vermouth, who else call's her Silver bullet-Chan? She rolled her eyes. Such stupid nicknames were given to her.

Kaito peered over the detective's shoulder as curiosity got the best of him.

"_Meet me at the bell tree tower when am turns into pm. Till then, Silver bullet-Chan~" _He read with an eyebrow raised. Conan jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. "Silver bullet-Chan? Who calls you that?" He asked. He thought the name sounded a bit unnerving.

"Vermouth." She answered hesitantly, she wasn't really comfy talking about things, she was always such an anti-social when it came to personal matters. "She calls me that because I have perfect aim and I usually outwit all my opponents, even her."

"So this Vermouth person is a female?" He asked and Shinichi nodded slowly, looking at him as if he was stupid. "She's also an organization member and highly dangerous." Shinichi raised an amusing brow. Where was he heading with this? Did he not think she was capable of handling herself."

"Listen up KID, I've been dealing with this for the past year and a half. I'm sure I can handle." She told him, her expression turning indifferent as she remembered all the things the B.O has put her through. Kaito shuddered at the near-dead look in her eyes before she continued speaking. "I also have Vermouth real name and someone who can occasionally predict her movements." She added, thinking of her mother who was probably shopping somewhere in L.A.

Kaito didn't ask anymore questions and instead the duo made their way to the trains, where they would ride to the Bell Tree Tower for lack of other transportation. Shinichi groaned in annoyance, she knew the moment she'd step into that train someone would die. Kaito eyed her worriedly when the shrunken detective stiffened as they got onto the train. A scream rang out as soon as the doors closed and the train was already in motion.

"I hate you to Lady Luck." Conan muttered under his breath and Kaito still startled turned questioning to the child. He got no reply as the detective sighed and moved towards the scream. As suspected, someone had been murdered, and Kaito watched in discomfort and excitement as his Tantei got into her element and cracked the case almost immediately.

Thirty minutes later, and a confused looking Megure-keibu who just swore he saw a genderbent version of Shinichi, the duo left once again, hurriedly to the Bell Tree Tower as they were about to run late. Conans body protested the speed walk as she still ached and her heart clenched tightly. Yet she didn't let up, Vermouth could be very cruel to people who didn't follow her orders. It would be fine if it was just her, but since Kaito's here, she'd probably find the most unnerving ways to make him uncomfortable.

"Finally!" She breathed out as she slowed her hurt body to a stop as she got into the building. She sent a quick text to her source as she tried to relieve her aching body in a discreet way. Vermouth replied back, sending the detective a cliché and poetic message to meet her on the roof. Shinichi rolled her eyes as she pretty much dragged the thief behind her.

Kaito yelped rather unmanly when he felt the cold metal on the back of his neck and heard the click of a gun. He couldn't tell how the person appeared behind him, even his amazing sensing skills weren't able to detect the presence behind him. He was afraid not only for himself but for the detective with him. His eyes widened when he couldn't find her, but her didn't risk turning his head. He head another click of a gun and a slight scoff.

"Let him go Vermouth, he's harmless." The shrunken teen stated, keeping the gun she stole from Vermouth trained on her back as the B.O member released the magician. KID tuned to her with wide eyes as he saw the hateful glint the detective gave the female that pulled a gun on him. "That was extreme don't you think?" She asked the smirking woman who held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Ara~ Silver Bullet-Chan. I was just having a bit of fun, and don't you think you should give me back the gun?" Vermouth asked, her eyes narrowing and her cocky smirk never left her face. Conan replied with a smirk that startled Kaito. The detective went into a contemplating pose as she swung the gun around before throwing it to Vermouth who caught it easily.

"I'd rather stick to soccer balls anyways." She said turning to Kaito, her sharp blue eyes scanning him for injuries. When she found none, she turned back to the member who was silently absorbed in her nails, examining them with strange intensity.

"Who's the brat?" Vermouth finally asked as she glanced over at Kaito. "Not to mention," She smirked. "You're late.

"Sorry about that, the dead bodies seem to like me and he's a friend, who happens to know about _it._" The girl explained, shrugging slightly. Kaito smiled warmly at the sound of him being her friend. It's nice to know she didn't hate him.

"Does your mother know you got yourself a boyfriend?" Vermouth asked teasingly and Kaito almost blushed, however, Shinichi wasn't as lucky. Kaito could see a faint tint of pink on her cheeks and he once again had to repress his own.

"Stop that." Shinichi growled. "You told me to meet you here, do you have what I need or not?"

"Don't worry," Vermouth casually shrugged. "I gave an anonymous tip to your FBI buddies about of of the member's next job locations." Conan nodded skeptically as she eyed over the woman for any sign of defeat. Kaito, sensing what she was doing, put his own criticizing gaze on the woman. He didn't really like her..

"Jodie-Sensei and the other agents aren't being led into a trap?" Conan asked, her eyes narrowed into a glare. The B.O member 'tsked' disapprovingly. The shrunken detective tensed when she saw Vermouth heading her way, the woman laid her hand into Shinichi's head as she ruffled her hair. Conan was startled, and a little disturbed at the physical contact.

"Nice hair cut, Shin-Chan." Vermouth commented, leaving the rooftop. "Don't worry, it's not a trap. Even I don't want to risk you tracking me down. You can be quite scary sometimes." The detective smirked as her mother's old friend left, Sharon Vineyard. The door to the roof closed and the thief and the detective were left alone.

"You have very scary friends, Tantei-Chan." The thief muttered, relieved the woman was away. Shinichi smiled at him, and he smiled back until he saw her wince. He frowned and picked the girl up. "Come on, I'll fly us back."

And with that, Kaito jumped of the roof like a maniac, his kid suit appearing out of nowhere as he rode the wind to the Kudo residence. Later, Shinichi was aware of being placed in her bed, gentle and warm fingers caressing her head and playing with her hair. She was content and fully determined to sleep off the pain as she leaned into the warm touch.

* * *

**_R&amp;R - I love reviews! PM me if you have questions or just ask through reviews and I'll see if I can get back to you! Thanks!_**

**_-Neonkoi_**


	6. Phone calls and KID's soon-to-be-heist

**_Here's the next chapter. Please review._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed _**

* * *

Shinichi's phone rang, waking her up. It wasn't her Conan phone, it was her actual high school detective's self phone. Oh great, now she's separating herself into two people. Isn't that wonderful? I might need to see a therapist when this is over, she concluded. She might just end up with a split personality. As she answered the phone, she wasn't aware that the phantom thief who was sleeping in the armchair in the corner of her room was stirred awake and now eying her with curiosity and concern.

"Hello?" Shinichi asked, her bow tie ready as her feminine teenage voice rang out through the room. Kaito's eyes widened at the invention. So that's how she had imitated all those voices. She can't do it by herself like Kaito could, but still, it was pretty amazing. "Who's speaking."

_"__Shinichi, I didn't expect you to pick up.. that's a first." _Shinichi's eyes widened slightly and she glanced at the floor sadly. It was Ran. Her best friend. Her sister. Kaito saw her look and felt anger clench at his heart. He hate the organization for turning Shinichi this way, screwing up her life and all the foundations she made for herself. Even though he didn't have a reason to why.

"Ran." She whispered out into the phone through the bow tie.

"_Shinichi. Are you alright? You call less and less." _Ran's voice cracked and the detective knew she was crying from the soft sobs she heard through the phone. Kaito glanced sadly over the detective who was pondering on what to say. "_You always tell me you're on a case. Is it just one case? I mean, you've been gone for a year and a half already. If it's dangerous Shinichi, if you've gotten yourself to something bad; please, please come home!" _Ran pleaded.

"I-I can't." Shinichi said, slightly confused of what to say next. Ran had never been this blunt to her over the phone. She knew it was a bad idea to neglect all her calls as Kudo Shinichi. It had honestly just been a burden, taking care of Shinichi's seriousness while trying her best to act like a seven year old boy. "The case has to be complete. I'm sorry." She muttered, and Ran wept more. Shinichi hated herself for making Ran cry. It was despicable.

"_C-can you at least visit me? You don't even do that anymore." _Ran tried, desperately trying to get her best friend back into her life. Kaito eyed the detective with concern when he saw just how close she was to breaking her phone in her tightly clenched hands.

"I'm sorry, _I'm _not anywhere near, and am not sure when I'll be able to return." The detective said softly. It was the truth, Kaito realized. She technically wasn't even here at the moment, it was Conan. She didn't know when she would be able to return because she didn't have the antidote nor the exact time the antidote would be made. If ever made. Talking to Ran was hurting Shinichi more than she though, so she ended the call. "I have to go, but stay out of trouble." She whispered and hung up on a protesting Ran.

Tucking away her bow tie and phone, Shinichi dragged herself out of bed, finally taking in the sight of the thief. She gasped slightly before glaring and the thief in question chuckled rather nervously. Great, now he's on Tantei-Chan's bad side again..

"What have I said about eavesdropping?" She scolded lightly. To tired and emotionally troubled to be serious. Kaito sat there, taking all her mental bashing's like a kicked puppy. Yet he didn't dare protest, he knew she would kick something at them if he did. Instead, once Shinichi was satisfied about getting her point across, she checked the time. It was still fairly early in the morning and she needed coffee. And so, she left a stunned scolded magician pouting in her room as she went to her kitchen.

Ah~ This was heaven, Shinichi thought as the warm, bitter coffee slid down her aching throat. She recalled the event that happened last night and decided to thank KID, even if she was trying to hide the pain she was in. At least she's better now. Her hands expertly made him a cup of tea, which she brought to her room to find him still sulking. Such a child.

"Here." She said, holding the cup near his face. The startled KID took a moment to take the cup, but when he did, he had cheered up greatly. Taking small unsure sips, although he was positive the detective wouldn't poison him. At least he hoped not. He turned to her with a slightly sad gaze.

"I'm sorry." He muttered gently, draining the contents of his cup and setting it down. Shinichi raised a questioning brow. What was he sorry for? "You always have to deal with being stuck in that body and you can't tell no one. I though I knew, having a secret identity is hard. Yet yours is life threatening. I'm sorry." The detective sighed, Kaito was getting soppy. She hated soppy.

"Don't fret over it," She gave him an encouraging smile even though she didn't once agree with herself. "I'm used to it and being Conan is fun sometimes.." She admitted. Although she didn't want it to be. It would be harder to turn back into Shinichi then. Like the poison has technically killed Shinichi, the antidote would kill off Conan. She wasn't sure what to think of that. Conan was technically _her _after all.

"Take you own advice for once Shinichi." Kaito told her seriously, his KID side, as she often called it was sealed up without a trace. She didn't like it though. It was the way she often talked to people. Well, she had lightened up after hanging around with KID and keeping up a child act that has become a second nature to her. The child-teen sighed, she wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'll try." She whispered, already knowing it was a broken promise waiting to happen.

"You will try because I won't put it by myself to kidnap you to take you away from all the danger and trouble." Kaito told her. Shinichi was surprised he cared that much. Although, she had to admit, she liked the feeling of being seen as her and not her deductive skills.

"Kaito," Conan started teasingly, a smirk appearing on her fragile features. "We've already been there. You _have _kidnapped me." Kaito's seriousness was gone in a flash as he automatically crossed his arms and pouted. A smile tugged at Shinichi's lips. He was adorable, not that she'd ever admit it.

"I already told you, I didn't have a choice!" He huffed childishly.

"M'kay," Shinichi hummed, a smile on her face as she leaned closer to the thief. "You keep telling yourself that and we'll see where you're delusion gets you." The thief stuttered and had made out a couple of vowels before shutting his mouth again only to repeat the same process over again. It was amusing is the detectives opinion. And finally able to form words, the thief denied all the ill mentality she had accused. "You know, denial is usually the first sign."

"Yo-" Kaito started but was cut of by his critics phone ringing. _Nanatsu no Ko_ played gently on Shinichi's high school phone and Kaito raised an eyebrow, glancing at the detective's face, only now seeing her deadly pale reaction. She hesitantly answered the phone, hands shaking and sweaty. Kaito was beginning to worry.

"_Ara~ Silver-Chan, you picked up. I wouldn't have expected you to take such a risk." _Shinichi sighed, it was only Vermouth. Kaito recognized the voice and shuddered in displeasure. It was that woman he didn't like. Kudo seemed to trust her slightly, so why was she so afraid. Perhaps it was the song, he mused.

"Why are you calling Vermouth." The detective asked, her voice by no means nice. She had quite the fright and she planned on taking every last bit of her anger out on the B.O woman when she saw her. She heard an exaggerated sigh on the other end of the phone.

_"__I was just calling to tell you the plan was a success. Jeez, no need to be rude. Although you should probably wait till next week to confront the F.B.I about the interrogations and what not. The accidentally put the member into a light coma." _She chuckled clearly amused while Shinichi led out a tired sigh. What was she supposed to do for the next week? Hanging up after a rather tense goodbye, Kaito grinned from ear to ear.

"Guess what Tantei-Chan?" KID said, suddenly clad in his all white suit. Where he hid everything, Shinichi didn't know. If she had any say though, she'd be finding out soon. And the sooner and with more cooperation, the less painful it would be for the magician. "I have a few tools and things to test," He told her, shrugging off the glare that promised over a million deaths and the knowledge of ways she wouldn't get caught. "I planning a heist for a test run."

Problem solved, Shinichi thought. That's what she'd be doing for this week. Solving KID's heist and giving him a taste of his own medicine. Yup. Shin-chan's gonna prank the heck out of him. She smirked when the thief disappeared in a flash of smoke and left a heist card lying on her bed.

Reading over the heist note, she raised an eyebrow. It was a lot less challenging that the other ones. He must of came up with the heist to cheer her up. How he knew she had been down, She'd once again never know. As far as she was concerned, her 'mask' was almost perfect. She smiled brightly, Kaito made a heist just to cheer her up. She's gonna have to thank him somehow, at least after she's done with the pranks.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please review! reviews make me write faster and I'm a little underwhelmed about the amount of reviews I currently have. Although I love my constant reviewers! Thank you guys so much! You're one of the main reasons I even want to continue writing! So once again thank you. Please PM if you have any questions or I'll just reply to a review. R&amp;R_**

**_-Neonkoi_**


	7. A Kaito heist with multicolored KID's

_**Short chapter! I apologise in advance because for some reason I couldn't write this very well. I'm not great at writing anyways.. so yeah. Here you go! It's mostly a filler. I would have added more but I already took this long.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed**_

* * *

Two days before the heist, Conan went to the sight, having already deciphered the note. There she set up multiple hilarious traps in various places. She felt kinda bad for KID. Also the task force, since they were bound to set them off too. She noted that Kaito had already set his as well. He must have been bored, or just worked early. Well, she added that to her list of information on Kaito.

Kaito himself was currently at the police station receiving generous information on security from the oh-so-generous Nakamori-keibu. Aoko at one point just decided to leave, but it didn't concern him, he was getting all he needed to know about the jewel. He smirked, wondering just what his Chibi-Tantei was doing.

The heist came up and Conan was rather excited. She was no prankster like the thief, but she knew a thing or two about strategies and creating traps. She was positive he'd at least fall for one. And she was so getting it on camera. Thankfully, her glasses had a built in one.

When Conan went home after the thief left as he announced the heist, she found out Haibara had told Ran that she was with her parents on a surprise visit. She shrugged it off, it was believable. Especially since her parents were actually very eccentric. She did get questions about the hair though, mostly compliments. She was happy, she liked it too. It did worry her though, the odd attachment she had to the thief. When she asked Haibara about the giddy feeling she would get around him, the evil woman-child laughed and smirked knowingly. Yet Shinichi shrugged it off, Haibara, was in all strange.

She counted down from three as she saw the blonde detective doing the same thing, and then the lights cut. She smirked, walking silently to the wall so she wouldn't be caught in the mess KID was about to unavailing. She wasn't disappointed when the lights snapped back on and everyone was hanging upside down, their shirts mysteriously missing and the stomachs exposed to show a KID doodle on each and everyone of them, almost like KID was branding them his. At least he had the decency to spare the woman, the mini detective mused.

Everyone glared at the thief whether they were upside down or not as he made his way to the jewel. Shinichi smirked as he stepped on a pressure plate she set up. A strangling sound was heard as the detective tried to dodge all the goo that started to fall from the ceiling and Conan laughed loudly, directing the thief attention to her. She stopped when someone picked her up, cradling her like the small child she appeared to be.

"We may have a phantom thief yet!" KID exclaimed amusingly and everyone gasped. They hadn't expected their little 'KID Killer' to set a trap up like that. Shinichi grimaced at the words. There was no way.

"How rude!" She stated loudly in her best boyish voice so she didn't arouse suspicions. "I'm becoming a detective!"

"Such a waste of a brilliant mind. We could have so much fun! There aren't many people who can think the way we do." KID said in a loud voice and Shinichi knew he wanted to tease her in front of everyone. She wouldn't let it get to her though and she just carried on the conversation. The task force stared in horror at the pair. They may treat the child like an actual child, but they also knew how creatively brilliant he was. Him joining with KID was a scary thought. Especially now that they knew he could also pull very elaborate pranks.

"You're the waste of a brain!" Conan muttered, feeling insulted. KID grinned, happy that he finally riled up the girl. He ruffled her hair and was happy to see that she kept it that way before putting the child down. He still had a jewel to steal and pranks to test after all!

"At least you know I'm smart~" He sang happily, grabbing the jewel and avoiding the cage that dropped down.

"No. I never said that."

"But you technically admitted I was smart when you said I used my brain the wrong way!" He pouted, the jewel disappearing in a puff of smoke. Probably into one of his many pockets, Conan concluded.

"That's my point. You don't use you're brain the right way and that makes you stupid."

"I think you're just trying to cover up your wounded pride."

The task force all looked on at the argument with growing amusement as they were let down from the trap. They didn't dare interrupt though. When KID and Conan noticed they were down, Kaito bowed and Conan just stood, silently observing everything.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I must admit this is but a test run, and I'd love it if you'd put in your all to chasing me. It was boring to get the jewel so easily, but perhaps you could entertain me with a nice game of cat and mouse?" He said, smirking at the frustrated Nakamori-Keibu who just got insulted for his lack of security. Conan sighed as the inspector being barking orders and the chase ensued.

Multiple glitter traps from both Conan and KID activated and the thief's eyes widened when he found himself half covered in green glitter. Shinichi herself was no better off. She was covered head to toe in a purple gooey substance. Thankfully she easily rubbed it off. KID on the other hand couldn't remove the sticky glitter that attached itself to his cape. He sighed, already coming up with a lecture or a certain old professed who let 'children' play with strange and possibly dangerous inventions.

After a couple of floors, the task force was at their wit's end. Why had the heist building been over 200 frigging floors? Not sure.. When did Conan and KID have time to prepare all these traps? Once again, no frigging clue. And it bothered the police to no end. They were all down. Only the child and the thief were still standing, both covered in questionable substances resulted from the traps.

"Ara~ Tantei-Kun," KID started, reminding himself to use 'kun' and not 'chan' since everyone thought the spurious child was a boy. If only they knew. "You're a little prankster aren't you?" A teasing smirk played at his lips when the girl rolled her eyes.

"Wrong. I am merely a strategist."

"If you say so." The skeptical note in the thief's tone was not unheard and not-child let out an annoyed huff. She smiled suddenly, looking around the room fondly. Police members were duct-taped to the ceiling, glued to the floor, or strung up with ribbons. While the thief may annoy her to no end, she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of attachment. The thief eyed the child curiously before smiling himself.

The heist lasted 5 whole hours. Hakuba was stuck on the ceiling for the majority of those long hours, so when the thief left and the small child known as Conan started freeing people, he was greatly relieved. Also a little started. The child was, well, very multicolored when he left to go home.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Although it was poorly written.. On a side note- I'm going to start putting links on my profile to show really cute KaiShin related photos! Just Cause'- Please leave a review! I love reviews! They make me so happy and inspired.**_

_**-Neonkoi **_


	8. To a Kaitou KID from a detective

_**Sorry if it's been awhile. I apologize. Irregular updates are to be expected.**_

**_Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, therefore I do not own either Magic Kaito(u) or Detective Conan_**

* * *

Shinichi wasn't very surprised to find Kaito at her house when she got home, his head buried deep in her fridge as he raided her kitchen. She let out a tired sigh when he noticed her and went upstairs. She needed a bath. Kaito didn't stop her. He only laughed at the colorful gunk that trailed behind her. Then he had remembered he had been in the same condition until he bathed. It had taken awhile for Tantei-Chan to get home.

He didn't think of it anymore when he found a piece of cake in the fridge. He grinned and got a fork. Shinchi however, was very glad to shed the child facade as she relaxed and had a nice bath. Life, she decided, was way too much for her 7 year old body to take on.

"Tantei-Chan?" Kaito's voice came from the other side of the door. Shinichi sighed and drained the bath, dried her hair, and changed her clothes. Kaito however, had not received a reply, so he knocked and called out again.

"Coming." Conan voiced out loudly, running the towel through her hair one last time as she placed her glasses on. She walked slowly to the door, taking her sweet time and frustrating the thief on the other side to no end. She was mentally exhausted from the heist and wasn't quite sure where Kaito got his energy from. Maybe she should ask later.. Not right now. Right now she's taking a nap. Thankfully Ran thinks she's at Hakase Agasa's house. Its not a total lie since she's right next door.

"You look," Kaito started, taking in the appearance of the small shrunken teen. "Tired."

"Exhausted." She corrected the thief. She could live with merely tired. But she wasn't just tired, she was exhausted in both mental and physical aspects. "Also, did you have to glue me to a feather trap? That was really hard to wash off." She added as an afterthought, fingering the lingering feathers in her hair. Kaito laughed.

"Of course I did." He replied with a slightly mischievous smile. "Especially when gooed me and then hardened it with water. I was lucky you didn't get that stuff on my cape. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hang glide my way over here."

"Perhaps that was my intention?" She mocked in a question and Kaito pouted like the child Shinichi was supposed to be.

"So cruel Tantei-chan. I even came here to see you after a day of hard work." He chided and the small-not-child sighed and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Kaito chuckled before picking the young detective up and carrying her to her respected bedroom. The girl didn't protest and instead let out a cute yawn with the thief found absolutely adorable.

Shinichi had fallen asleep rather easily so the thief busied himself with exploring. And it didn't let him down. Not if the adrenaline rush and cold dark passages in the house led to that conclusion. He began to wonder, after the excitement wore down, why the Kudo manor would have such secret passageways. There was even one that led to the professors house's basement!

It had been amusing at first, when he stumbled onto the basement passage and he watched a certain shrunken scientist at work. Haibara (A.K.A Mad Scientist according to a certain shrunken detective) was typing away on her computer, completely unaware of the world around her and the thief's spying. It had become un-funny when she did notice something. Perhaps his gaze, he mused later on as her though back to when she pulled a gun out and pointed it is the walls direction. The wall he was securely hid behind.

He of course made a steady retreat back into the tunnels leading to the Kudo house and somehow made it into the library. Now this room, he liked. It felt so lived in. So alive. He chuckled at the worn _'Sign of four' _resting on the couch. It was obvious Tantei-chan was re-reading it. One day he'd ask her what appealed her in that book. As he went to get a closer look at the battered Sherlock Holmes book, something shiny caught his eye.

A small box wrapped in silver on the desk surprised him as he found it was addressed to him. On top was a note much like his heist cards. In neat calligraphy it read; "_To the Kaitou from the detective~ I thank you for the heist as a well needed distraction. Sincerely Kudo Shinichi - *magnifying glass pic*._

He laughed when he opened the box to find a silver clover charm. It was the perfect gift he decided and beamed brightly. A little 'Oh' sounded and Kaito turned to find Conan standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"I see you found my gift." She said, eyeing him to determine dislike or like from her choice in the present. Kaito beamed and she smiled warmly. It baffled her when she finally realised just how close Kaito was becoming to her in such a short amount of time.

"Thank you!" Kaito gushed as he clipped the charm to a loop around his jeans so it wouldn't get lost. Shinichi smiled at the thief again as she plopped herself down on the couch and grabbed her book. The moonlight magician plopped down beside her in a happy daze. It wasn't everyday someone gave him a gift. He was usually the one handing out roses. Speaking of roses, he made a blue one appear and held it out to the girl. "This is for you."

She eyed it curiously with a tilt of her head before putting the book down on her lap to hold the rose. She twirled it in her fingers and smiled. It was the color of her eyes. Was it intentional? She muttered a soft thank you and the thief ruffled her Kaito-like hair. She shied away from the hand in dislike at the affection even though she kinda liked it. Not that she was ever going to admit to it.

"So what now Tantei-chan?" KID asked gently. He had stalled enough time by preparing a heist. It was now completely up to the little meitantei to figure out what to do in the meantime.

"I suppose we just wait. As a pass by for time, we can always train." She suggested with a light shrug and very well concealed smirk.

"Train?" The thief questioned innocently. He regretfully missed the evil gleam in the detective's eyes.

"Oh yes," She muttered in a sweet tone. "Training."

For the next couple of days, Kaito was Shinichi's moving target for ball practice. On the bright side, the thief contemplated since he was always the optimistic in the group, he_ learned _how to dodge. Well, mostly. On the bad side, his mind grudgingly reminded him. His body was littered in bruises and every time he glared at the little tantei responsible, she'd always give him that innocent tilt of the head and a mask of confusion.

But he saw it. He very much noticed it and shuttered. That _gleam_. That oh so KID like gleam of pure mischief and promised chaos. He was starting to wonder if his sense of mayhem was rubbing of on her.

* * *

_**This was kinda a filler. Sorry. Once again, please expect irregular updates. Leave a comment! It inspires me to write faster!**_

_**-Neonkoi**_


	9. KID's Teasing

**_Wow, It's been about 6 months and this fanfic sucks... because- wait for it-! It was one of my very first attempts at writing fanfiction! Oh well, I'll force myself to continue for its sake. If you want actual "good" writing, check out my most recent work instead. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito(u)**_

* * *

"Tantei-chan?" Kaito asked boredly as he and the mini detective were sprawled out lazily on the floor of her library. "Have they called yet? You said that they'd call when the 'member' woke up." The detective yawned, staring at her phone with unfocused azure eyes before her arm collapsed to her side, unsupportive of the task at hand.

"Not yet," She mumbled, voice quiet and laced with sleepiness. "Soon, but not yet."

"How about now?" The thief asked, not liking her answer and wanting to do something. Even if that something was bugging a dangerous Tantei-chan.

"No." Her irritated voice replied, and she rolled her eyes.

"What about now?" He tried again, being the ever-so-persistent thief he was.

"Kaito," She sighed. " I'm not playing this game with you." However, the threat coming from the detective wasn't all that scary with her stature and high-pitched voice so Kaito snickered loudly, clearly amused. "They should call soon. Or text me. One of those two. Be patient will you."

"Why should I be patient when you're not." He pouted and Shinichi rolled over to face him, glaring. "Oh, I see." He smirked. "So I have to be patient _because _you're not." An eye roll and another glare had him grinning. It was his joy and somewhat hobby to annoy all his prized detectives, he decided.

A small vibration from the phone sent the detective and the thief scrambling to get up. Shinichi quickly unlocked her phone and read the message.

_[On the way to the Kudo house with Suspect who just woke up. Are you sure they agreed to let the interrogation go on at the house? Why is the basement soundproof? -Jodie Starling]_

"The basement is soundproof?" Kaito asked with a skeptical brow. Shinichi rolled her eyes but nodded her head. She smirked at the memory of her actual seven-year-old-self asking the same question.

"Your father and mine would experiment down there with gadgets." She paused slightly before continuing. "I suspect a lot of it had to do with KID heists. Is been cleaned up since, though." She told him wistfully.

_[Yes, Shinichi-nee-chan and her parents both agreed. And I don't know why the basement is soundproof. I should ask, though. - Edogawa Conan]_

"Lying will become a habit if you keep doing it." Kaito scolded playfully and the mini-detective scowled.

"Says the person who also carries two identities," She muttered.

"Point taken." Kaito grinned, ruffling the not child's hair fondly to which she shied away from. He let out an irritated 'tsk'. "I can't decide whether your _not_ kid behaviour is adorable or not. You seem like a child who wants nothing more than to grow up." This was answered when a certain shrunken teen raised an unimpressed eyebrow before gesturing vaguely at her body.

"Your stupidity honestly baffles me sometimes, stupid thief." She sighed, and Kaito gasped dramatically, clutching at where his heart was. He then proceeded to act like he was dying a slow and excruciating death because of her words, his face shifting through many face expressions that seemed all too real for the detectives liking.

And that's how Kaito got hit on the head with a flying book. If anyone asked, she would not deny it.

* * *

**_Anyways, this is really short because I'm trying to get back into the feel of writing this again, I hope you'll be patient with me. Also, I don't know when since I've been super busy, but I'm going to go back and edit all the other chapters! Review? _**

**_-Neonkoi _**


End file.
